User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Bloxxer's Cluttered Characters
Only two characters a day! These characters are in no particular order at all; I simply just chose characters I knew off of the top of my head and put it here for you guys to do. pls don't let this thread die The list will extend at any point, at any time. Hell, I could even go up to over a hundred characters! The rule is that there are no limits for a franchise. Quotes can be from a Death Battle, so keep your eyes peeled! You get a free thumbnail if you get a character correct. ''1'':'' Genji'' You are bold to come to Shitmada Shimada Castle. The den of your enemies. '' Genji.png|Guessed by Notatruename '' ''2: Raiden ''I am lightning. The rain transformed. '' Raiden-0.jpg|Guessed by Fox-Shock '' ''3: Scout ''Domination. Look it up! '' The Scout.png|Guessed by Notatruename '' ''4: Sonic ''You're too slow! '' Sonic pose 111.png|Guessed by ZeedMillenniummon89 '' ''5'' Ugh. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. ''6: Knuckles ''Oh no '' Knuckles The Echidna (2).png|Guessed by Yoshirocks92 '' ''7: Ruby Rose'' You're a Huntress... Can I have your autograph? RWBY4-ruby-2.png|Guessed by EPKingMaster ''8: Luigi ''Looks are decieving, when Koopas are involved! '' Luigi2.png|Guessed by Alexey de Greit '' ''9: Nathan Drake ''First rule about me; I don't walk away. '' NathanDrakeU3.png|Guessed by Cartoonking10749 '' ''10: Mario ''You know what they say; all toasters, toast toast! Mario2.png|Guessed by Superbuting '' ''11: Blake Belladonna I was born with the ability to leave a shadow of myself - an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away. '' BlakeBelladonna.png|Guessed by Prmatthew2 '' ''12: Saitama'' Human beings are strong because we have the ability to change ourselves. 4926993-saitama render.png|Guessed by Simbiothero '' ''13: Phoenix Wright It's only natural for living creatures to fight to protect their own lives. But what makes us human is that we fight for others. But who do you fight for? How hard must you fight...? That's the true measure of what human life is worth. We defense attorneys are warriors who are constantly challenged by that question. Even when the battle is over, and the bonds that connect us are severed... We always return... Time and time again. Phoenix Wright Portrait AA6.png|Guessed by Simbiothero '' ''14: Apollo Justice I find that shouting "I'm fine!" in a loud voice really relieves stress. It's part of my "Chords of Steel" workout, and a must before every trial. '' apollo.png|Guessed by MMYP999 '' ''15: Princess Peach ''The power of the Stars is restored to the castle...and it's all thanks to you! '' Peachy Princess.png|Guessed by Alexey de Greit '' ''16: Bowser ''No one, NO ONE, is authorized to kidnap the princess except ME! It just wouldn't be right! '' Bowser clown car.png|Guessed by Yoshirocks92 '' ''17'' You! You will not see the end of this day. ''18: Shredder ''Tonight, I dine on turtle soup. '' Shredder TMNT Legends.png|Guessed by Codytlane '' ''19: Ozpin'' You have.... silver eyes. '' C60f9e04dbbdee8d4c05f1203ba671ad--rwby-ozpin-funny-drawings.jpg|Guessed by LeTotalMemer2 '' ''20: Sans'' Do you wanna have a bad time? '' Sans, the Lazy Skeleton.png|Guessed by Jesse Jamez '' ''21'' You thought you were number one? Too bad, _ time! ''22'' You thought it was _, but it was me, _! Dio Brando Render.png|Guessed by ARagingKid '' ''23 He reminds me of myself before I met sensei. There is no mercy in his heart. A strong hatred for everything evil, eager to eliminate them all. ''24'' It doesn't matter how many underhanded tricks a person uses... The truth will always find a way to make itself known. The only thing we can do is to fight with the knowledge we hold and everything we have. Erasing the paradoxes one by one... It's never easy... We claw and scratch for every inch. But we will always eventually reach that one single truth. This I promise you. ''25: Master Chief ''Sir... finishing this fight. '' Master Chief in Halo 4.png|Guessed by Jesse Gamez '' ''26'' Either walk away, or die right here. Choose wisely! ''27: M. Bison ''Kneel before my Psycho Power! '' Street fighter x tekken m bison art render by american paladin-d552iki.png|Guessed by Simbiothero '' ''28'' You won't even make it to round two, wimp. ''29: Bane ''When we fought before, I broke the bat. Today, I break the man. '' Bane(Render).png|Guessed by Notatruename '' ''30: Tony Stark / Iron Man ''I don't know __, being a god can't be too hard. I mean, i'm the most intelligent, most capable human being on the planet. I'm not playing god. All this time, I've been playing human. Iron Man, the Armored Avenger.png|Guessed by ARagingKid '' ''31: Mewtwo '' ''I know not it's name, but it is red, black, and very annoying. '' Mewtwo.png|Guessed by Notatruename '' ''32: Portgas D. Ace ''Not bad, hotshot. But you can't even touch me! '' Portgas ace.png|Guessed by Codytlane '' ''33'' I hope you see the importance of evidence now. Also, hopefully you realize, things change depending on how you look at them. People, too. We never really know if our clients are guilty or innocent. All we can do is believe in them. And in order to believe in them, you have to believe in yourself. ''34: Yang Xiao Long ''I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. '' YangVol5.png|Guessed by EPKingMaster '' ''35: Aigis'' Everyone... I realize now that I have friends as well. You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life... Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of. I'll keep on living no matter what, so that I can protect you... Aigis (Persona 4 Arena).png|Guessed by MMYP999 ''36: Vision'' I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth. So, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go. '' CW Vision.png|Guessed by Codytlane '' ''37'' Time... can be a cruel mistress. In its relentless march forward, it robs each of us of many things. Moments, experiences, people. Time can take them all from us, in an instant. Such things are gone forever, unless they live on within our hearts, our minds, our memories. For all its cruelty, time can also be a great teacher. Through the changes left behind in its wake, we can learn, we can grow, we can come to understand those truths that have eluded us in the past. Only then can we truly understand ourselves. '' ''38: Robbie Rotten We are number one! '' Robbie Rotten.png|Guessed by ZeedMillenniummon89 '' ''39'' The welfare of Earth and all its people will always be my primary concern. But if there is a solution of hunger, it must be one that comes from the compassionate heart of man and extends outward toward his fellow man. There's an old saying: 'Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach him to fish and he eats for a lifetime.' That simple message asks humankind to nurture with knowledge, to reach out to those in need and inspire others to do the same. That is life's greatest necessity and its most precious gift. ''40'' Nora... Please... Don't ever do that again. ''41'' I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you! ''42: Ryu ''My name is _, and the ultimate power has awakened within me! '' Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Guessed by Codytlane '' Category:Blog posts